Bailey Potter in the Hunger Games
by Alex Bailey Fairy Godmother
Summary: I decided to do this since it is pretty unique. Two of the best fandoms in the world collide! Enjoy!
1. Discovered

It is finally time to go back to Hogwarts! I think as Harry, my twin brother, and I run through the barrier to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. We finally begin our second year. But as we step onto the platform, I think something is wrong. But the feeling quickly goes away when I spot our frineds Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Hey, Bailey, hey Harry! Oh, Harry, have you broken your glasses again? Here: Oculus Reparo!" Hermione said. Harry's glasses, which had been broken by our cousin Dudley several times that summer, and he had to tape them together. But Hermione's spell made Harry's glasses repair themselves, and I watched the tape disappear.

"I'm gonna have to try to remember that one," Harry said. Hermioine chuckled.

" I can just remember it for you," I said. Harry wasn't as good as me with spells.

We waited for Ron, and the went onto the train to find a compartment. Ron's sister Ginny was on her own, except for a blonde girl about the same age as Ginny.

"Hey, Ginny! Who's this?" I asked.

"Hi Bailey. Oh, this is Luna Lovegood." Ginny introduced me to the blonde. She had a dreamy look about her. Her blonde hair was very curly and almost looked unkempt, except that it was obviously not.

"Bailey Potter? I've heard of you. Do you have your scar?" she asked. Even her voice sounded dreamy, like she lived in some kind of fairyland all the time. Not that it wasn't pleasant.

"Yeah," I replied. Harry and I both have scars on our foreheads, except that mine is a star, and his is a lightning bolt. They were given tonus when we were barely a year old, when one o the most wanted wizards in history came to where we lived and killed our parents. He tried to kill us, too, but somehow, when he tried Harry, he was weakened, and when he went after me, it completely broke him. We were sent to live with Mum's sister, Petunia Dursley, her husband Vernon, and their son, Dudley. They treated us like scum.

They actually lied to us when we asked them how our parents were killed, on numerous occasions. They told us that they had been killed in a car wreck. They got away with it until last year, when a giant called Hagrid told us that Harry was a wizard and I was a witch. We went to Hogwarts, where we were finally accepted...by most. Practically all of the Slytherins hate us, especially Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle. Personally, I was glad when I was Sorted into Gryffindor last year.

"Can we see it?" Ginny asked. So I pulled my auburn bangs from my face and revealed my star scar.

"That's cool! What House are you in, Bailey?" Luna asked.

"Gryffindor," I said.

"Oh, that's the House I want to be in. My mother was a Ravenclaw, of course, but Dad was a full out Gryffindor. So we'll see what te hat thinks," Luna said

* * *

Later that evening, after the train ride is over

This year I would finally be a plain ordinary student, instead of a first year. So I found my way to a carriage with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. We went to the up tp the school, watching Hagrid tell the first years what to do. I noticed Luna looking uncertainly back at us, but I had no idea why. I shook the feeling off as the carriage began to move.

"Hey, Bailey, where did you go? We missed yo on the train." Hermione said.

"I sat with Ginny and one of her friends. Luna was nice," I said.

The ride was about ten minutes. We all crowded to the Great Hall. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I quickly found seats at the Gryffindor table, saving a spot for Ginny and maybe Luna. After a moment, the first years walked in. I spotted Ginny and Luna. They looked pretty confident. Luna still looked a bit uncertain looking back at us. McGonagall began the Sorting.

"Abercrombie,Euan!" she called. A Spanish looking boy came up. The hat immediately shouted, "Hufflepuff!" and he went over to the table. After a little bit, we heard, "Lovegood, Luna," Luna went up to the platform. The hat deliberated about fifteen seconds, and then said, "Ravenclaw!" Luna went

and sat next to Euan. After a bit more:

"Weasley, Ginevra!" Ginny walked up amidst a few laughs about her name. The hat took about a second or two to decide.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled. Ginny came and sat in the seat next to me. Once the sorting ended, Dumbledore was getting up to give his start of term speech, the Great Hall doors burst open.

"What's this?" Dumbledore demanded.

"We know what you are, wizards. Now, don't move an inch, unless you want us to start shooting," said one of them. "Now, we have no idea how you people work, so tell us."

"We can do it anyhow we want. In our hands, mainly. And we call female wizards witches," said Dumbledore. That was a lie. We had wands. But I guess we weren't going to tell our secrets to a Muggle.

"We are going to escort all of these children here to the train station, where we will take them to Panem, the country across the ocean. There we will tell them more."

And then all the men began to herd us to the Hogwarts Express and shoved us on. I heard one of the men saying to another, "...got another thing coming, these wizards.." and " Ha! the Hunger Games will show them!"

The Hunger Games. I didn't like the sound of that.


	2. Train Ride

I watched as the train sped out of the station at Hogsmeade, which, sadly, I had not been able to explore yet. I was leaving the only real home I'd ever known(no way was I counting the Dursleys as home) and going somewhere I had no idea, and, from the sound of those two men's conversation, some of us might not make it back.

Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and I all sat in a compartment talking anxiously.

"What's going on?" Luna asked nervously.

"No idea," I said. "Although I overheard some of the men saying something about 'The Hunger Games' I have no idea what we're going to do once we get to Panem, but it doesn't sound very good."

"No, it doesn't. No matter what happens, we try to stick together, okay?" Hermione said. "No doubt Mum and Dad will be out of their minds with worry. I'm sure Dumbledore will figure out a way to let the parents know what's going on."

"Dumbledore might find a way to get us back to Hogwarts before anything serious happens." Ginny said hopefully.

"No one can get us out of this, Gin. Not even Dumbledore," said Ron.

"Well, fine, if you want us to practically be hostages! I was just trying to help," Ginny said haughtily.

* * *

We waited for the train to stop. We had already been traveling six or seven hours, and we had just reached King's Cross Station about an hour ago. It was going to be a long ride. How long does this place take to get to? I think. It can't be as far as Hogwarts from the station. We can't be far.

When I looked outside, I saw blue outside the windows. I rememered that man saying that Panem was across the ocean, but I didn't think he was serious.

"Guys, I think we're going to cross the ocean!" I shrieked. The others jumped up and stared out the window. Sure enough, it was water.

"Oh, great! We'll be here forever!" Harry complained.

"Oh, stop complaining Harry! we'll probably have a lot more to worry about as soon as we get where we're going," I said.

"That could be true enough," Luna said in her ever present dreamy tone.

"Well, it's really late now, why don't we try to get some sleep?" Hermione said. So I settled down in my seat and got as comfortable as I could.

* * *

When I woke up, the water was gone. We were passing trees and forests.

"Guys, wake up! We're not on the water anymore!" I said. Everyone groggily woke up.

"The train will be stopping in five minutes. Please be ready to exit the train." said a voice from the intercom. "You will eat breakfast as soon as everyone is safely off the train."

"Guess we are ready." I said. A few minutes later, the train began to chug to a stop.

"Everyone please exit the train as orderly as possible," said the inyercom voice. So we all got off the train, anxious to see just what lay in store for us here in Panem.

* * *

Sorry this on is a lot shorter than the first. I will try to update at least every other day. Please be patient. I will have several chapters by this time next week. Please no flames, put out other fires, too! -Leia


	3. Reaping

We manage to find seats at the crowded table. It looked like they'd found the schools of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. So there were more people than usual, making the room totally crowded. The Durmstrang kids sat mostly with the Slytherins, there were a few who sat at Gryffindor. Beaubatons was mostly girls, and they sat at the Ravenclaw table. The few boys sat at Gryffindor as well.

"Hey, why's the Sorting hat out? We've already been Sorted." Ginny said. I looked up to the table at the front.

"Okay, everyone, listen up! In a few days, we will be entering you all in a little drawing. It is called the Reaping. All the kids here in Panem have to attend, so it's only fair that you do as well. It is on Friday. It is for something we call The Hunger Games. We will draw one boy and one girl from each house . Since not all of you are from Hogwarts, and so are not in a "House", we will be sorting you right now. Krum, Victor " said a man at the podium. A burly boy from Durmstrang got up.

"That's Victor Krum, Seeker on the Bulgarian team!" said Ron excitedly. Krum was quickly sorted into Slytherin.

"Delacour, Gabrielle!" said the man. A little girl from Beauxbatons walked up to the stage. She couldn't have been more than eleven or twelve.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat decides. She goes over and sits by an older girl who looked like her sister.

Delacour, Fleur!" said the man again. She was also sorted into Ravenclaw. This continued on and on and on. At last, "Vaggio, Leon!" was sored into Gryffindor. Then we were told to do whatever we wanted to until Friday.

* * *

That Friday, I am jolted awake by Hermione.

"Get up, Bailey, I don't think we want to be late to the dining hall," she said. So I got up and began to get ready. I put on a decent dress and straigtened my annoying curly black hair. Then Hermione and I went down to the dining hall. We found seats next to Harry and Ron. I think Ron was relieved that Ginny didn't have to participate, sine she had not yet had her eleventh birthday, and they'd told us that only eleven thru eighteen year olds have to enter.

"Okay! It's time for the reaping!" said the same man."I said QUIET!" The hall became silent. I think you could've heard a pin hit the floor." Okay, this is Savan Ginger. She will be calling the winners and escorting you to the capitol. Savan?"

"Oh, thank you. I love this! Now, Gryffindor first!" says Savan. I think she looks so ridiculous. Her hair is dyed a garrish shade of red. She walks over to the glass sphere that I assume has the girls names. She grabs one, and walks back to the podium. She reads the name.

"Hermione Granger!"

I see Hermione get up from her seat near me, her bushy brown hair slowly moving along the aisle, and I can't stand it. There's no way Hermione would survive these Games, whatever they are. She's just a second year. So are you, I think stubbornly. But I grip my wand in my pocket tightly as I jump up out of my seat.

"NO! I volunteer! I volunteer!" I shout. I head up the aisle as fast as my twelve year old legs woukd let me and shove Hermione back to the Gryffindor table. Then I mount the stage instead, still gripping my wand for dear life, which it most likely is now.

"And what might your name be?" Savan asked me.

"Bailey Potter. I'm 12," I said. "Hermione is my best friend."

"What a lovely name! And so young! Please congratulate our female tribute, Bailey Potter!"

No one claps. No one says a word. I spot Harry and Ron at Gryffindor. Hermione hasn't moved at all. Harry looks like he wants to kill someone, and I'm not sure if it's me or Savan. "Okay, now for the boy tribute of Gryffindor!" she says and strides over to the other sphere. She says the name, "Marcus

Darwin!" A boy gets up from the table. I think he was one of the Durmstrang boys. From Hufflepuff, they called Vanessa Randall and Jacob Kepler. Ravenclaw comes up. Savan reads the girl name.

"Luna Lovegood."

How could it be possible that a mere eleven year old gets chosen? She had her name only once. She had everything in her favor. Oh, please someone volunteer for her! I deperately think. But no one does. No one does anything at all. They just sit and watch. Suddenly, I hear, " Please, I'd like to volunteer for her. Please?" the voice is quiet, and at first I think I'd just imagined it. But I see another little girl get up from the Ravenclaw table. It is the little girl who we watched be sorted, Gabrielle Delacour. She goes up to the stage and stands beside me.

"And what is your name?" Savan asks her.

"I'm Gabrielle Delacour. I'm eleven." she says. Savan continues with the boy. It's a third year, Kyle Mackey. Slytherin's tributes are Genevieve Harper and Owen Partner. Genevieve's a fourth year, and Owen is a big sixth year.

"Our tributes from Hogwarts; Bailey Potter, Marcus Darwin, Vanessa Randall, Jacob Kepler, Gabrielle Delacour, Kyle Mackey, Genevieve Harper, and Owen Partner!" Savan says. No one says a word. Just like they haven't the entire time.


	4. The reaping

Savan makes us all shake hands, and them we are led to a different room, where we can say goodbye before we leave. The first people I get are Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Bailey, why did you do that! You know I' capable! Hermione says.

"Did you just expect me to sit there and watch you go to your death?" I said icredulously. "No way, Hermione!"

"I just didn't want you to sacrifice yourself for me. You need to help Harry with Voldemort,especially since Dobby told you about bad things at Hogwarts, who's to say they won't do that here!" she says.

Hang on. Dobby. Harry seemed to catch on just as I did.

"You think Dobby had something to do with this?" Harry asks

"It's definitely possible. I mean, he dumped pudding all over the Masons just to keep you from Hogwarts. Who knows if he'd go so far as to get you away from the country completely." Ron said. But something wasn't quite right about that idea.

"I hope he didn't hurt himself to badly for telling you!" I said. When Dobby had come, every time he'd almost said somethig that could've really helped, he had hit himself. It was so cruel.

"Time's up!" said a voice at the door. The three of them left. Then Luna and Ginny entered. They looked like they had been crying.

"Oh, Bailey, why did you do that! You know Hermione could've handled herself!" Ginny cried. Luna sort of hung back.

"Hey, Luna, did you know that girl who volunteered for you?" I qsked her.

"Yes, she's from Beauxbatons. She rooms with me. We were talking when they called you, and then we agreed that if one of us was chosen, we'd volunteer for the other. So when I was chosen, she volunteered. Just like she said she would. And I almost wish she hadn't." Luna said.

"Hey, Bailey, I have something for you, as well as some advice." Ginny says. She pulls out a small package and it is a pack of peanut butter cookies. My favorite." Okay, so Dumbledore said that we use our magic in our hands, so pretend your wand is a lucky stic or something. At least they won't know. I think they'd confisate it. Okay, Bailey?"

"Thanks, Ginny. Thanks, Luna," I say as they have to leave. "Keep safe!"

The final visitor I get is a total stranger: Fleur Delacour, Gabrielle's older sister.

"You are Bailey Potter,non?" she asks.

"Yes, I am. You're Fleur Delacour." I say.

"I 'ave come to ask a ...favor. Could you please...would you...keep Gabrielle safe? Please?" she asks. I am so taken aback, I say,"O-ok. I will."

"Thank you. And...good luck, Bailey," she says, and exits. Then the hour is up. We are again escorted to the trains, where we will meet our mentors. I hope they are not crazy!

* * *

Here ya go! The fourth chapter! Honsetly, I had no original intention of taking the Gabrielle route, but it just happened.

To WizardShinobi: That is not the point. Dumbledore was too shocked to do anything. Think about it: if that happened and you were Dumbledore, would you want to protect the kids or find out what a whole bunch of Muggles are doing there? Seriously! Thanks though!

Happy Veterans Day (it's Monday! I get school off, so I'll have plenty of time, so you should get a nice long review on Tuesday!

-HermioneGranger657!


	5. Evening

I go straight to the room Savan tells me is mine. It is normal, almost like the girls dormitory at Hogwarts, it's got a four poster bed. I lied. That's the only similarity. And I assume the rooms at the Capitol are much better. There is blue paint on the walls, a separate bathroom with a bunch of knobs half of which I have no idea what they do. I make a mental note to try it out later. But for now I just put on a red t shirt and a black skirt. I put my hair up into braids. And I think about my strategy. How in the world am I going to keep myself and Gabrielle alive? That's virtually impossible. I don't even know what the Hunger Games are. I decide to ask.

Everyone! It's dinnertime!" Savan calls. I guess we get to be near the othrer wizards and witches who were picked. I find a seat next to Gabrielle.

"You still haven't told us exactly what the Hunger Games are. Could you please tell us?" I ask sort of impatiently.

"Well, we'll be on the train until tomorrow. Tomorrow night there's a parade in the City Circle where the public will get to see the tributes for the first time. Then the next day, there's training. That is for three days. On the third day, you will get a private session with the Gamemakers. They will give you a score. You can get a score between 1 and 12, 1 being very bad and 12 being very good. Higher scores are better if you want sponsors, but they make you a target. Lower scores are better if you want to be ignored, but you might not get sponsors. Then there's a break in between. The mentors usually use this to coach the tributes on what to do during the interview the next get three minutes to make yourself shine. Make it count. And the next day the Games begin. You are taken to an outdoor arena, where you have to live until there is one left. They are the winner of the Games. And occasionally, Claudius Templesmith will announce a could be anything from a old moldy piece of bread to weapons, a feast, supplies. Anything. It's also a good chance to tak out some competiton. And we all want a Hogwarts victory, don't we?" Savan explains. Wow these Games sound complicated. But for now I'll just worry about the parade and training.

I look over at little Gabrielle. She looks so small compared to all the others. Both of us do.

"Oh, I almost forgot, the recap of the Reaping!" Savan said. She ushered us all into the sitting room, where a big tv was on. A man with yellow hair was talking.

"- now, don't go away! We'll be playing the recaps as soon as I get back!" he says. The screen goes black. When it goes back on, we watch all the reapings. I see a large boy from District one, named Nian. The girl was called Shadow. There was a sneaky looking girl from 4, called Turqoise. I think that all these names are so odd. The saddest of all is a small girl from District 12, Primrose. She's my age, but she looks only ten. She doesn't look very strong, but I've learned from firsthand exerience not to judge on first opinions. They do a close up of a dark haired girl. She looks nothing alike to this Primrose, except they have the same nose and eye shape. The girl is about 16. She looks fit to cry.

Then they show us. Hermione being reaped, me desperately running to stop her. I notice Luna and Gabrielle talking excitedly. Their last happy moment. Then Luna being reaped, and Gabrielle volunteering. Gabrielle looks so sad looking at the girl she will probably not see again. Just like I might not ever see Harry or Hermione again. We're in the same predicament.

Savan turns it off, saying it's late and we should all go to bed. So I go to my room, but not before Gabrielle stopped me just outside my room.

"You are Bailey, are you not?" she asks me.

"Yes, I know. Your sister asked me to watch you and help you out," I said to her. It was not going to be easy, but I would make sure that Gabrielle won, no matter what. Of course, there was the tiny, itty bitty problem of me being only twelve. Sure, I'm the Girl Who Lived and all, but when all's said and done, all those older tributes could kill me in about a fraction of a second, and wouldn't hesitate to either.

"Fleur just said to stick close to you, you'd keep me safe," she said sadly. I could sympathize. If she cared for Fleur even a fraction of the way I care for Harry, it had to be hard for her. She wasn't really leaving any friends besides Luna, though.

"Of course I will. First, my friend Ginny told me to pretend my wand is just a lucky stick. I suggest you do the same. They might confiscate them," I said. She nodded vigorously. It was nice to have someone depend on me, even if it was a little 11 year old.

"So, what do we do in training day after next?" Gabrielle asked.

"Whatever you think is useful. Climbing, fires, shelters. Save weapons for later, the one from the first districts will probably hog them the first day," I said. "Now, we'd better go to bed. We've got a long day ahead tomorrow." So we parted, and I made sure Gabrielle went into her room.

I decided to take a shower, which turns into a crash course on Capitol showers. I'm covered in fluffy soap, and covered in burn marks and frozen places from the alternating jets of freezing cold and burning hot water. Eventually, I manage to get it to a normal setting. When I step onto the bathmat, A odd current runs along my hair, instantly drying and untangling it, my annoying black hair for once, straight. I flop onto the bed, exhausted.

* * *

Sorry, I lied. I got another chapter out before the weekend! Whoopee! Hope you like! Please review!


	6. The train

The next morning, I grogily wake up, with some vague dream that I had been chosen to participate in the Hunger Games for Hogwarts. At any second, I think, I'm going to open my eyes and be back in my dorm sleeping between Hermione and Parvati. It was a dream. Quick as a flaxsh, I open my eyes, an am disappointed. I am in the room on the capitol train, and sometime today, we will arrive at the Capitol. I have yet to meet our mentors, even though I was told we'd meet them last night. I suppose we'll meet them at breakfast. I still wish it was a dream.

When I think of breakfast, I remember that I barely ate a thing yesterday. I manage to get the shower setting right the first try, and take a quick shower. As I step out, the same thing happens, and my hair lies like a black satin curtain down my back. I didn't realize it was that long before. Maybe I'll trim it...if I make it home. No. When I make it home. Negative thinking never got anyone anywhere.

I dress in simple clothes, not at all like the dress I wore for the Reaping. It is a thin yellow t-shirt over a white tank top, brown jeans, and a pair of clean white trainers.I put my hair in a simple ponytail.

At the breakfast table, there are two people I don't know. A man with neatly trimmed brown hair and moustache, and a woman with platinum blonde hair. They must be the mentors. If I want help in the arena, surely they can help? So I think to try and get on their good side.

"Hello," I say politely to the woman.

"Hello, Bailey. I'm Jessamine, and that's Jonathan. We're your mentors. Well, I'm yours, Gabrielle's, Vanessa's, and Genevieve's. Jonathan's the boys." says the blond woman. She seems nice. At least they aren't congratulating me on being lucky enough to be here. It's not lucky. I'm probably going to die in less tha a week.

Despite the stomach-churning thoughts. I managed to eat a decent breakfast. The pancakes were the fluffiest I'd ever had, but I wasn't thinking about the food. I was thinking about that little blond girl from district twelve. She didn't look very strong, but she looks...like she can handle things. Like she's had a big loss recently, and is just beginning to get over it. I make up my mind.

"Hey, Gabrielle," I whispered to her as we were walking back to our room, because Savan had said that we'll be arriving in the Capitol before long. "Would you mind terribly if we had that girl from twelve as an ally? I mean, she's not very strong-looking, but… that's not the point."

"Oh..uh, sure. I was thinking about that too. She looks our age." Gabrielle says.

About two hours later, we arrive in the Capitol. I look out the window, and gasp. It's so huge! I think five Hogwarts could fit in it. And there are so amny colors. Pinks, greens, yellow, blue. It's the ultimate painting.

"Gabrielle, look!" I said to her. I hear her gasp as well. It is mind blowing.

"Okay, where is everyone? We're arriving!" I hear Savan calling. "Ah, there you two are. I hope you'll be ready when the train stops in a few minutes?"

"We're ready," Gabrielle says.

As the seconds tick, I clasp the necklace Ginny gave me in my hand. Oh, I hope they're okay. Ginny and Hermione and Luna and Ron and...Harry. Oh, Harry! What have I done, I think. If I die, he'll have no family besides the Dursleys! Why didn't I think? Quit it Balley! If you hadn't volunteered, Hermione would be here, and she's your best friend! I think of Hermione, and I think that all of this will be worth it, even if I die. So long as my friends ca be safe.

The train stops, and Savan rushes us off the train, which is a little hard, as there's eight of us. T last thing I remember is Savan telling us to go to the Remake Center, before...

* * *

Sorry to leave you ahnging like that. I'm not very good at this. I so need a beta! If anyone's interested...just say so. (very small voice) Please? Sorry I took so long. I was busy with school and stuff. Don't kill me for what I did in here.


	7. The Capitol

Whoo-hoo! Two in one day! Go me! pLease enjoy, and don't kill me? NO FLAMES!- Leia!

All I feel is stinging. I'm in the Remake Center, and have been for about two hours now. I'm surrounded by three very strange people. Jefferson, the only male, ahd his hair dyed green, and has crazy long nails. I swear, that's why I cut mine all the time. I just hope he doesn't chew on them like many people do. That would be gross!

Marysse is the most normal-looking. She has light blue hair. It's so light it almost looks blonde. The rest of her is normal. All she has is a tattoo of a tiger lily in orange ink. It's kind of pretty, even if it clashes with her hair

Hermia is a totally different story. Her skin is dyed pink, and she has curlicue patterns all over it. Her hair is dyed a different shade of pink. And nestled in the crazy mass is a pair of black kitten ears. Like those fake ones, not real cat's ears! I don't think she's that crazy!

In another hour, I'm aching all over. They've ripped just about every hair off my body. In different circumstances, I would have been completely mortified at being dead bare in front of three complete strangers. But these three are so unlike normal people that I am no more aware than if Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had suddenly died.

Eventually, Marysse goes to find my stylist, whom I hear called Mathis. I debate whether or not to put on the thin robe I've been allowed to wear periodically. After all, this is a guy. So I put it on, and then sit down to wait.

A the door creaks, I turn and watch. I'm surprised to see a woman. Mathis is very pretty. She has bright red hair, and it doesn't appear to be dyed. She reminds me of my mum, who I only know from photos Hagrid gave us last year. Harry and I look like Dad, who had black hair that was always a mess. But we both had Mum's bright green eyes. The only attempt at even trying to keep up with the Capitol's crazy trends is a bit of blue makeup on her face: eyeliner, blush, and such.

"Hello, Bailey," says the woman, who I know is Mathis."I'm Mathis, your stylist. I must say, you are quite brave to have volunteered for that little girl. What's her name again? I don't remember"

"Her name's Hermione Granger. She's my best friend." I said.

"I like her name. I must say I was quite surprised when that other little girl, Gabrielle, volunteered. And you're the second youngest trbute this year, so I must say the odds are quite against you. Gabrielle, of course, is the youngest. The little girl from twelve is also twelve, but she is born in May. You're July." Mathis said.

"July 31 to be certain. Me and my twin." I said. Mathis was surprised.

"Your a twin? I didn't know that," she said.

"That's okay. If you saw us, you'd know. He looks exactly how I'd look if I was a boy. His name's Harry. We're kind of famous in the Wizarding World," I said.

"Oh, now that's a surprise! Why are you famous? Do you sing? Dance?" she asked.

" I barely remember it. It happened when we were babies. A bad wizard who called himself Voldemort.." I began, but she interrupted.

"Called himself? But isn't Voldemort his name?" she asked

"No, not his given name. His real name is Tom Riddle. He made that up during his time at school. When you take his full name: Tom Morovolo Riddle; an acronym is I am Lord Voldemort. But anyways. When we were barely a year old, on Halloween night actually, he came to our house and killed our parents. He tried to do us as well, but something happened, and the curse he used backfired on him, and he lost his power. No, he's not gone, as many think. Last year, he tried to steal the Sorcerer's Stone, but Harry and I stopped him. People still fear saying the name, and call him You- Know- Who. If he tries again this year, we'l be ready," I said. I felt the truth on my voice. Last year, I had been so terrified of him. This year, I would be brave. I would be ready for him.


End file.
